nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Protocoalele Înţelepţilor Sionului
Protocoalele Înțelepților Sionului au apărut la sfârșitul secolulu XIX și începutul secolului XX și constituie o puternică lucrare antisemită înfățișând un complot împotriva omenirii dus de evrei și masoni, aceștia, conform spuselor din aceste Protocoale, dorind să domine și să cnducă lumea. Dacă privim cu atenție chiar și cele scrise mai sus ne putem da seama cu ușurință de faptul că apariția acestor texte în timpul când antisemitismul lua amploare, a fost una firească a acelei perioade de tristă amintire în care antisemiții căutau cu orice preț să asmută populația împotriva evreilor. Totuși în această lucrare nu sunt atacați doar fii lui Avraham, ci și o altă organizație: Francmasoneria. Aceasta din urmă intră în atenția autorilor de conspirații din două motive simple: primul e că această organizație elitistă ieșise din anonimat cu foarte puțin timp în urmă (jurul anului 1777) și stârnea curiozitate și al doilea motiv este o consecință a urii Bisericii Catolice îndreptată împotriva Masoneriei deoarece vedea în aceasta emanciparea omului și scoatera lui din întuneric. Astfel că Biserica aruncă tot felul de anateme asupra Masoneriei și a membrilor acestora pe care îi declară excomunicați „leatae sententiae” din ordin papal (excomunicare automată). Cât despre disputa evreilor cu Biserica nu mai e nevoie de spus că dura de aproape 1800 ani, aceștia fiind acuzați de deicid. Documentele pe care s-au grefat antisemitismul de la mai târziu, documente instituționalizate de Biserică sunt: Conciliul Trulan din 692 unde e interzis ca un creștin să fie tratat de un medic evreu, Conciliul de la Orleans din 533 interzice căsătoria cu evreii și convertirea la Iudaism, Al patrulea Conciliu Lateran din 1215 cere ca evreii să aibă haine distinctive de creștini, iar Conciliul de la Basel 1431 interzice evreilor să urmeze cursuri universitare și mai mult constituie cartea de căpătâi a creștinilor: Noul Testament unde evreii sunt considerați urmași ai satanei. Mai târziu Biserica Catolică sub papa Clement XII declară în sec XVIII în bula „In eminenti”, Masoneria ca fiind satanică, același lucru îl face Benedict XIV care l-a precedat pe Clement, apoi fiecare papă, iar Leon XIII este cel mai aprig dușman al Masoneriei având cele mai multe decrete împotriva acesteia. Analizând toate aceste directive date de mai marii societății ai acelor timpuri era absolut clar ca poporul lui Israel și Masoneria să fie puse la zid ca fiind diavolești și intrinsec malefice, și să se inventeze povești cu privire la distrugerea lumii de aceștia. Prima dată, Protocoalele au apărut, nu în Europa de Vest, ci în Est, în Rusia unde au fost prezentate (cu ajutorul poliției secrete țariste, Ohrana) în „lumina” Bisericii Ortodoxe Ruse, apoi s-au împrăștiat în Europa occidentală. Se pare că textele acestora conțin pasaje plagiate din „Dialog în Infern dintre Machiaveli și Montesquieu” din 1864, lucrare în care Maurice Joli, autorul ataca pe Napoleon III comparându-l cu Machiaveli din infern care căuta să comploteze. De asemenea o altă sursă de inspirație a fost romanul lui Eugene Sue care îi plasa drept conspiratori pe călugării iezuiți. Totuși sursa care a infiltrat antisemitismul și ritualurile satanice atribuite Masoneriei și Evreilor pentru așanumitele Protocoale ale Înțelepților Sionului, este romanul Biarritz al lui Hermann Goedsche scris în 1868 unde îi descrie pe rabini că adună elita simbolizând cele 12 triburi și merg în cimitire în miez de noapte unde cheamă diavbolul care le dezvăluie cum să comploteze împotriva creștinilor. (de reținut și poveștile catolice ale vremii unde Francmasonii se spunea că procedează identic și că venerează statuia diavolului). În cele din urmă acestea au ajuns în toată Europa, apoi s-a extins în zona arabă cu ajutorul creștinilor arabi și ai Bisericii Romano-Catolice, de aici a traversat Marea Roșie spre Egipt, împrăștiind otrava urii și frica printre populația necunoscătoare. Mai mult, Adolf Hitler s-a folosit de protocoale pentru a justifica necesitatea „stârpirii evreimii europene” în Mein Kampf și predându-le tineretului nazist pentru a-i îndoctrina. În mod fatidic aceste Protocoale impactează societatea chiar și în zilele noatre, mai ales în zonele de conflict din Orinetul Apropiat, alimentând ura populației de aici împotriva Occidentului și a Israelului. În școlile extremiste musulmane ele se predau ca fapt istoric real, autentic, fiind instrumentul perfect al organizaților Hamas și Jihadul Islamic pentru a-și atrage adepții. Iar în Egipt a fost realizat un serial de mare succes care ecranizează acest fals de proporții, pe care din păcate și unii românii îl consideră un document autentic. ------- “Protocoalele Inteleptilor Sionului” este un scurt tratat care anunta existenta unui complot masonic si evreiesc pentru dominatia lumii. Cartea pretinde ca face parte din “protocoalele” scrise de o organizatie secreta evreiasca cunoscuta sub numele de Inteleptii Sionului si prezinta 24 de protocoale care ar trebui urmate de poporul evreu. S-a dovedit ca aceste protocoale sunt falsuri literare si de asemenea - cazuri clare de plagiat. Scurta istorie. thumb|right|200px|Alfred Rosenberg's 1923 commentary on the Protocols (this copy is the fourth edition) reinforced Nazi anti-Jewish ideology. Published in Munich, 1933. (United States Holocaust Memorial Museum) Sursa originala a fost identificata ca fiind o carte din 1864 scrisa de Maurice Joly si intitulata “Dialog in iad intre Machiavelli si Montesquieu”. Aceasta a fost scrisa ca o satira ce ataca ambitiile si metodele imparatului francez Napoleon al III-lea. In carte Napoleon al III-lea este reprezentat de Machiavelli si este descrisa o metoda pe care acesta intentiona sa o urmeze indeplinind o serie de etape pentru a deveni conducatorul lumii. Cartea lui Joly a fost la randul sau inspirata dintr-un roman popular la acea vreme scris de Eugene Sue si intitulat “Misterele oamenilor” in care cei care complotau sa conduca lumea erau Iezuitii. Nici cartea lui Joly si nici cartea lui Sue nu mentioneaza evrei sau masoni. Bazate pe elemente coroborate din surse britanice, germane, ucrainiene, poloneze si ruse pe o perioada de 75 de ani, Protocoalele, departe de a fi un document “descoperit” asa cum se pretinde, au fost de fapt fabricate intre 1895 si 1902 de un jurnalist rus – Matvei Golovinski. Intr-un proces elvetian din anii 1930 legat de circulatia acestor protocoale, “doi dintre martorii rusi au depus marturie indicand implicarea lui Pyotr Ivanovich Rachkovsky in falsificarea documentelor.” Rachokovsky era director al filialei din Paris a Politiei Secrete Ruse. Sursa materialului pentru aceste falsuri a fost o sinteza intre cartea lui Joly si un capitol dintr-o lucrare de fictiune intitulata Biarritz care a fost scrisa in 1868 de un romancier german antisemit – Hermann Goedsche si tradusa in Rusa in 1872. Pentru crearea Protocoalelor, Golovinski a luat romanul lui Joly si a schimbat autorul complotului, adica Napoleon al III-lea, cu Poporul Evreu la fel cum Joly schimbase complotul din unul Iezuit in cel al lui Napoleon al III-lea. In prezent se crede ca falsificarea a fost initiata si autorizata de factiuni ale aristocratiei ruse care se opuneau reformelor politice si sociale initiate de Tarul Alexandru al II-lea. Documentul fabricat avea drept scop convingerea tarului antisemit Nicolae al II-lea sa nu permita si alte reforme deoarece toate reformele vor fi folosite de aceste nou descoperite “conspiratii secrete evreiesti”. O data cu Revolutia Rusa din 1905 aceste falsuri a fost folosite in alt scop. Acelasi grup, acum parte din Miscarea Alba, a raspandit acest document in timpul celor 18 ani de lupta impotriva bolsevicilor in incercarea de a lega Armata Rosie – care avea cativa evrei in conducere – de falsa conspiratie. Note literare Flasul contine numeroase elemente tipice pentru ceea ce este cunoscut in literatura ca un “document neautentic”: un document care este scris cu scopul deliberat de a-l face pe cititor sa creada ca ceea ce citeste este adevarat si corect, chiar daca nu este. Este de asemenea unul dintre cele mai cunoscute si cele mai discutate exemple de fals literar, analiza dovezilor originilor sale frauduloase mergand inapoi pana in anul 1921. Falsul este si un exemplu timpuriu al literaturii de tipul “Teoria Conspiratiei”. Scris la prima persoana singular, textul contine generalizari, truisme, platitudini despre cum sa cuceresti lumea: sa ai controlul media si al institutiilor financiare, sa schimbi ordinea sociala traditionala etc. Nu contine informatii exacte. Origini si continut Cartea este structurata in 24 sau 27 de paragrafe sau sectiuni intitulate “Protocoale”. A fost publicata si distributa in multe forme: manuscris, periodic, brosura, carte si pe internet. A fost editata si transmisa publicului pentru prima oara in 1903 de Pavel Cruşeveanu, instigatorul pogromului de la Chişinău. A fost apoi republicata in 1906-1907 de Uniunea Oamenilor Rusi, o parte din grupul antisemit pro-tarist “Sutele Negre” ca un pamflet intitulat “Inamicii Rasei Umane”. Pamfletul a fost publicat pentru a blama evreii pentru infrangerea jenanta a Rusiei in razboiul Ruso-Japonez. A fost folosita intr-un mod similar de opozitia fata de Revolutia Rusa din 1905, Revolutia din Octombrie (1917) si negocierile de pace pentru a incheia Primul Razboi Mondial, devenind cunoscuta la nivel mondial intre 1919-1920 cand a circulat in Occident. In engleza a fost publicata pentru prima oara in 1919 sub forma a doua articole in ziarul Philadelphia Public Ledger de catre jurnalistul Carl W. Ackerman, dar toate referintele la evrei au fost inlocuite cu referinte la bolsevici si bolsevism. Prima sa publicare in Statele Unite in forma originala antisemita a fost in anul 1920 in "The Dearborn Independent", un ziar detinut si controlat de Henry Ford – fondatorul Ford Motor Company. Maurice Joly Elemente din textul Protocoalelor erau plagieri din cartea din 1864 - “Dialog in iad intre Machiavelli si Montesquieu” scrisa de satiristul frances Maurice Joly. Lucrarea lui Joly ataca ambitiile politice ale lui Napoleon al III-lea folosindu-l ca personaj pe Machiavelli drept uneltitor diabolic in iad. Chiar si Joly pare sa fi imprumutat acest material dintr-un celebru roman al lui Eugene Sue – “Misterele oamenilor” in care uneltitorii erau Iezuitii. Evreii nu apar in niciuna dintre lucrari. Deoarece era ilegal sa critici monarhia, Joly si-a publicat pamfletul in Belgia si apoi a incercat sa il aduca ilegal in Franta. Politia a confiscat toate exemplarele descoperite si apoi a l-a scos in afara legii. Dupa ce originea cartii i-a fost atribuita lui Joly, acesta a fost judecat pe 25 Aprilie 1865 si condamnat la 15 luni in inchisoare la Sainte-Pelagie. Joly s-a sinucis in 1878. Hermann Goedsche Romanul din 1868 a lui Hermann Goedsche's "Biarritz" a adus o alta idee care l-ar fi putut inspira pe cel care se afla in spatele Protocoalelor. In capitolul “Cimitirul Evreiesc din Praga si Consiliul Reprezentantilor celor 12 Triburi ale lui Israel”, Goedsche a vorbit despre o intalnire nocturna intre membrii misterioasei cabale rabinice, descriind cum la miezul noptii diavolul apare in fata celor care s-au adunat din partea celor 12 Triburi ale lui Israel pentru a pune la cale o “Conspiratie Evreiasca”. Descrierea lui este similara unei scene din «Joseph Balsamo» scrisa de Alexandre Dumas tatal unde Cagliostro si ai sai pun la cale afacerea colierului cu diamante. Cum "Biarritz" a aparut aproape in acelasi timp ca si “Dialog in iad intre Machiavelli si Montesquieu” este posibil ca Goedsche sa fi fost inspirat de ideile din pamfletul lui Joly, mai ales sa detalieze rezultatul intalnirii secrete. Goedsche , un reactionar al revolutiei din 1848 si-a pierdut slujba pe care o avea la Serviciul Postal Prusac dupa ce a falsificat dovezile pentru a-l incrimina pe liderul democratic Benedict Waldeck intr-o conspiratie impotriva regelui. Dupa indepartarea sa, Goedsche si-a inceput cariera de editorialist conservator si in acelasi timp a elaborat lucrari literare sub numele de Sir John Retcliffe. S-a presupus ca Goedsche ar fi un spion pentru Politia Secreta Prusaca. In 1871, povestea a fost prezentata in Franta drept o realitate. In 1872, “Cimitirul Evreiesc din Praga”, tradus in limba rusa, a aparut in St Petersburg ca un pamflet separat cu un aer de insinuata non-fictiune . Francois Bournard , in cartea sa “Les Juifs et nos contemporains” (1896) a reprodus o parte din acel capitol ca si cum ar apartine Rabinului Sef “John Readcliff”. Publicatii istorice, utilizare si investigatii Aparitia in Rusia Capitolul “Cimitirul Evreiesc din Praga” din cartea Biarritz scrisa de Goedsche, cu o tema puternic antisemita si continand un asa-zis complot rabinic impotriva civilizatiei Europene, a fost tradusa in rusa ca un pamflet separat in 1872. In 1921 printesa Catherine Radziwill a citit acest pamflet la New York. Ea sustinea ca Protocoalele sunt un fals compilat intre 1904 si 1905 de jurnalistii rusi Matvei Golovinski si Manasevich-Manuilov la comanda lui Pyotr Rachkovsky, Seful Serviciilor Secrete Ruse din Paris. Golovinski a colaborat impreuna cu Charles Joly (fiul lui Maurice Joly) la ziarul “LeFiagaro” din Paris. Aceasta intalnire contrazice totusi succesiunea cronologica a publicarii protocoalelor din moment cele ele aparusera deja in 1903 in ziarul Znamya. Catherine Radziwill a fost anterior condamnata pentru falsificarea semnaturii lui Cecil Rhodes pe o scrisoare de indatorare. Ea a fost de asemenea si autoarea a numeroase carti de propaganda si zvonuri. In 1935 Radziwil a redepus marturie ca martor la Procesul de la Berna. In 1944 scriitorul german Konrad Heiden l-a identificat pe Golovinski ca autor al Protocoalelor. Marturia lui Radziwill a fost sustinuta si de istoricul rus Mikhail Lepekhine, care si-a publicat cercetarile in noiembrie 1999 in ziarul francez L’Express. Lepekhine considera Protocoalele parte dintr-un complot menit sa il convinga pe Tarul Nicolae al II-lea ca modernizarea Rusiei face parte din conspiratia evreilor de a cuceri lumea. Invatatul ucrainean Vadim Skuratovsky realizeaza o aprofundata analiza literara, istorica si lingvistica asupra textului original al Protocoalelor si gaseste inflente din proza lui Feodor Dostoievski (in special din Marele Inchizitor si Posedatul) in lucrarile lui Golovinski, inclusiv in Protocoale. In cartea «Manuscris inexistent», invatatul Cesare G. De Michelis studiaza primele publicari in Rusia ale Protocoalelor. Protocoalele au fost mentionate pentru prima oara in presa rusa din aprilie 1902 de un ziar din Saint Petersburg - Novoye Vremya (Новое Время – Timpuri Noi). Acest articol a fost scris de un faimos publicist conservator Mikhail Menshikov ca o parte dintr-o serie “Scrisori catre vecini” si a fost intitulat “Complot impotriva umanitatii”. Autorul descrie intalnirea sa cu o femeie (Yuliana Glinka dupa cum s-a descoperit mai tarziu) care, dupa ce i-a povestit despre revelatiile sale mistice l-a implorat sa se familiarizeze cu documentele cunoscute mai tarziu drept Protocoalele; dupa ce a citit cateva sectiuni Menshikov a devenit sceptic in privinta originilor acestora si nu le-a publicat. De Michelis crede ca originea Protocoalelor este in Franta: “Conform opiniilor actuale, PSM (Protocols of the Sages of Zion) Protocoalele Inteleptilor din Sion este traducerea ruseasca a textului scris in franceza transmisa pe de-o parte in varianta “completa” si “corectata” din editiile publicate in 1905 de S. Nilus si pe de alta in “prescurtata” si “corupta” versiune publicata de P. Cruşeveanu in 1903. Primele tipariri si editiile Nilus. Se pare ca Protocoalele au fost publicate, prima data intr-o serie, din 28 august pana in 7 septembrie 1903 in Znamya (Знамя - The Banner), un ziar din Sankt Petersburg de catre Pavel Cruşeveanu. Pavel Cruşeveanu a initiat pogromul Chişinău cu 4 luni in urma. Dupa 1905 protocoalele s-au bucurat de un nou val de popularitate cand elementele politice progresive din Rusia au reusit sa creeze o constitutie si un parlament, Duma. Reactionara «Uniunea a oamenilor rusi», cunoscuta drept «Sutele Negre», impreuna cu Ohrana, politia secreta Tarista, au pus aceasta liberalizare pe seama conspiratiei evreiesti internationale si au inceput un program de raspandire a Protocoalelor ca mijloac de propaganda prin care sa sustina valul de pogroame care au maturat Rusia intre 1903 si 1906 si o unealta menita sa distraga atentia de la activismul social. Au fost interesante si pentru tarul Nicolae al II-lea care se temea de modernizare si dorea sa protejeze monarhia prezentand miscarea revolutionara care continua sa se raspandeasca, drept parte dintr-o conspiratie mondiala si i-a invinut pe evrei pentru problemele Rusiei. In 1905, Serghei Nilus a publicat textul integral al Protocoalelor in Capitolul XII, ultimul capitol (paginile 305–417) din a doua editie (sau a 3-a dupa unele surse) a cartii sale «Velikoe v malom i antikhrist» care se traduce prin “Marele din Mic: Venirea Anticristului si Domnia lui Satan pe Pamant”. El a sustinut ca aceasta reprezinta lucrarile primului Congres Sionist tinut in 1897 la Basel in Elvetia. Cand a fost aratat ca primul Congres Sionist a fost deschis publicului si nu au participat numai evrei, Nilus a schimbat povestea sustinand ca Protocoalele au fost de fapt rezultatul intalniriilor Inteleptilor din 1902 – 1903 contrazicand ceea ce afirma anterior – ca el a intrat in posesia unui exemplar in 1901: “In 1901, am reusit printr-o cunostinta de-a mea (raposatul maresal al curtii Alexei Nikolayevich Sukotin de Chernigov) sa obtin un manuscris care descria cu neobisnuita exactitate si claritate cursul si dezvoltarea conspiratiei secrete Masonice Evreiesti, care ar putea sa duca aceasta lume ciudata la sfarsitul sau inevitabil. Persoana care mi-a dat acest manuscris mi-a garantat ca este o traducere cat se poate de exacta a documentelor originale care au fost furate de o femeie de la un foarte inalt si influent lider al Francmasonilor la o intalnire undeva in Franta – leaganul conspiratiei masonice.“ Este foarte posbil ca Nilus sa fi avut si motive personale pentru a le publica. Unii au pretins ca incerca sa castige influenta din partea familiei regale. Se pare ca a fost parte dintre un conflict intre factiuni la curtea tarista mai exact intre Papus si Nizier Anthelme Philippe (intr-adevar Papus a fost acuzat in 1920 ca a falsificat Protocoalele pentru a-l discredita pe Philippe). Investigatia lui Stolîpin, 1905 O investigatie secreta ordonata de Piotr Arkadievici Stolîpin care a fost nou numit in functia de presedinte al consiliului de ministri a ajuns la concluzia ca Protocoalele au aparut prima oara in Paris in cercurile antisemite, intre 1897 si 1898. Cand Nicolae al II-lea a aflat rezultatele acestei anchete a cerut: “Protocoale sa fie confiscate, o cauza buna nu poate fi aparata prin mijloacele rele.” In ciuda ordinului sau din respect pentru cauza “buna” sustinuta, numeroase copii au continuat sa se raspandeasca. Revolutia Rusa si raspandirea Protocoalelor in 1920 Dupa revolutia Rusa, factiunile aliniate Miscarii Albe au folosit Protocoalele pentru a perpetua ura si violenta asupra Evreilor. Ideea ca miscarea Bolsevica a fost parte dintr-o conspiratie Evreiasca pentru cucerirea lumii precum si faptul ca unii bolsevici din conducerea miscarii – in special Leon Trotki - erau evrei, a starnit un interes global pentru Protocoale. Protocoalele in propaganda nazista thumb|right|500px|Nazi Germany’s semi-official and fiercely antisemitic newspaper Der Stuermer warned of a Jewish program for world domination in this 1934 issue. The article, titled “Who is the Enemy?” blamed Jews for destroying social order and claimed that Jews wanted war, while the rest of the world wanted peace. Der Stuermer, July 1934 (United States Holocaust Memorial Museum) Protocoalele au devenit parte din efortul propagandei naziste de a justifica persecutarea evreilor. A devenit obligatoriu pentru elevii germani sa le citeasca. In cartea “Holocaustul: Distrugerea Evreilor Europeni 1933-1945” Nora Levin arata ca “Hitler a folosit protocoalele ca un manual in razboiul său pentru exterminarea evreilor.“: «In ciuda covarsitoarelor dovezi ca Protocoalele erau un fals, au avut o popularitate senzationala si s-au vandut multe exemplare intre 1920 si 1930. Au fost traduse in toate limbile din Europa si au fost vandute in Tarile Arabe, Statele Unite si Anglia. Succesul cel mai mare l-au atins in Germania dupa Primul Razboi Mondial. Acolo au fost folosite pentru a explica toate dezastrele care au lovit tara: infrangerea din razboi, foametea, inflatia distructiva.» Hitler face referire la Protocoale in Mein Kampf: «…Protocoalele Inteleptilor Sionului, atat de urate de evrei, ne arata pana in ce punct intreaga existenta a acestor oameni se bazeaza pe minciuna continua. Frankfurter Zeitung tipa si trambiteaza in fiecare saptamana ca se bazeaza pe falsuri: este cea mai buna dovada ca sunt autentice... Cel mai important este ca ne arata cu o exactitate uluitoare care este natura si activitatile poporului Evreu si le dezvaluie caracterul si scopurile lor absolute.» Hitler a sustinut aceste carti incepand cu discursurile sale din August 1921 si au fost studiate in salile de clasa germane dupa ce nazismul a venit la putere. In mijlocul celui de-al Doilea Razboi Mondial, Ministrul Propagandei Naziste Joseph Goebbels a proclamat: “Protocoalele Sioniste sunt la zi astazi la fel cum erau atunci cand au fost publicate pentru prima oara”. Asa cum spunea si Norman Cohn , au servit pentru nazisti ca un “garant al genocidului”. ------ Protocoalele inteleptilor Sionului este un document care a fost prezentat drept argument, inca din secolul XIX, pentru a justifica planurile evreilor de a cuceri lumea. Se presupune ca aceste Protocoale reprezinta niste procese-verbale redactate cu ocazia unei intalniri ai liderilor evrei la Congresul Sionist, sustinut la Basel, in anul 1897. Acest manifest de manipulare si opresiune contine elemente dar si intructiuni despre cum pot fi folosite fiintele, razboiul, religia, precum tehnici de manipulare dar si de control, si modalitati esentiale de spalare a creierului. Protocoalele sunt prezentate de unii drept dovada unui complot al evreilor de a domina si apoi cuceri intreaga lume, sub forma unei autocratii. Singura problema este ca aceste Protocoale sunt aprig contestate iar existenta lor nu pare sa fie pe atat de reala pe cat se crede. Multi cred ca este un fals antisemit copiat dupa o satira machiavelica de la mijlocul sec. XIX-lea, despre ambitiile imperialiste a lui Napoleon III. Conform acestei teorii, numele primului presedinte al Frantei a fost pur si simplu inlocuit cu iudaismul. Prima aparitie a acestor documente suspecte a fost semnatala in Rusia la inceputul secolului XX, unde a fost publicata de-a lungul timpului sub diverse forme. Aceasta cercetare stabileste ca evreii se aflau in spatele suferintei interne din Rusia , fiind responsabili de pierderea razboiului ruso-japonez din 1905. Faptul ca Protocoalele au ajuns sa fie tiparite in limba engleza abia la inceputul anilor ’20 ne face sa credem ca documentele nu sunt decat o farsa rasista. Cum Europa incerca sa-si revina din criza economica instaurata dupa Primul Razboi Mondial, intreaga vina pentru dezastrul economic din Europa dar si din Sua a fost aruncat in spinarea evreilor. Sa fi fost Protocoalele inteleptilor Sionului o ocazie pentru masele marginalziate de a-si defula mania si frustrarea? In acest fel nu trebuie sa uitam ca documentul a fost utilizat si de Hitler si ulterior de partidul nazist, pentru a justifica persecutia evreilor, initial in Germania si apoi in intreaga Europa. Faptul ca anumite teorii sustin ca aceste Protocoale stau la baza unor grupari precum Ordinul Iluminatii, fracmasonii sau extraterestrii, autenticitatea lor este cu atat mai putin reala. Cu toate acestea unii inca mai cred ca Protocoalele inteleptilor Sionului sunt un plan care detaliaza complotul evreilor de a cuceri lumea. Vezi şi * Antisemitism Legături externe * Tronul.wordpress.com * L-avantgarde.blogspot.com * Orator.ro Categorie:Iudaism